The Bonehunters/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in The Bonehunters in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. (This Extended DP is a work in progress. Footnotes to be added.) A * Able, 14th Army * Agayla, mysterious mage on Malaz Island * Ahlrada Ahn, a Tiste Andii spy among the Tiste Edur * Ampelas, an Eleint * Andarist, Tiste Andii aka 'High King of Bluerose', brother to Anomander Rake and Silchas Ruin * Anomandaris, original form of the name Anomander * Anomander Rake, aka the 'Black-Winged Lord', leader of the Tiste Andii ; Knight of High House Dark * Antsy, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Apsalar, an assassin * Apsal'ara, (aka Apsalar), Lady of Thieves * Apt, a female Aptorian demon of the Shadow Realm * Aragan, Fist of the Malaz Island Garrison of the Malazan Army, stationed in Mock's Hold in Malaz City * Ardata, named 'Queen of Spiders', she appears in a Mappo Runt vision of the Dolmens of Tien on Jacuruku (set shortly after the Fall of the Crippled God) * Artara, Pardu Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Avower, a retired Royal Torturer of Ugarat B * Balgrid, 14th Army * Balm, Sergeant, 14th Army * Banaschar, an ex-priest of D'rek, frequenter of Coop's Hanged Man Inn in Malaz City * Baran, Hound of Shadow * Barathol Mekhar, village blacksmith * Baria Setral, brother of Mesker Setral, both Red Blades * Barukanal, original form of the name Baruk (a member of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan) * Baudin, companion to Felisin Paran and Heboric Light Touch ; Knight of High House Death * Bell, 14th Army * Bellig Harn, 14th Army * Bent, a Wicken cattle-dog, 14th Army * Beru, Lord of Storms * Bidithal, a High Mage of the rebellion * Blend, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Blind, Hound of Shadow * Blistig, Fist, Malazan division commander * Bluepearl, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Boatfinder, Shaman of an Anibar tribe, guide of Karsa Orlong and Samar Dev * Borduke, Sergeant, 14th Army * Bottle, 14th Army * Bowl, 14th Army * Braven Tooth, Master Sergeant, 14th Army * Brethless, a city guard in Kartool, Twin to Touchy * Bridgeburners, spirits Ganoes Stabro Paran calls up : Shank (speaks) ; Aimless ; Runter (speaks) ; Detoran (appears) ; Bucklund (appears) ; Hedge (becomes Paran's guide) ; Mulch ; Toes ; Trotts... * Bridthok, priest of Poliel and a scholar of the Realms * Brokeface, leader of the 'bluetongue' plague survivors in G'danisban * Bult, a Wickan ghost * Burn, The Sleeping Goddess * Burnt, 14th Army C * Caladan Brood, powerful Warlord, enemy of the Malazan Empire * Carrier, nine-year old boy who survived the 'bluetongue' plague in Seven Cities, adopted by the 'Chosen One' in Hanar Ara, and was re-named 'Crokus' * Cartheron Crust, member of the Old Guard, sea-captain of the ship Ragstopper * Charl, Commander, Kartool City Guards * Chaur, a villager * Claw Apparition, murdered by his Clawmaster * Claw Lieutenant, under Pearl's command * Coll, Councilman in Darujhistan * Coltaine, Wickan Fist of the Malazan 7th Army in Seven Cities * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, Second in Command to Leoman of the Flails of the rebellion * Cord, Sergeant, 14th Army * Cotillion, Assassin of High House Shadow, aka The Rope * Crippled God, aka Kaminsod, King of High House Chains ; "Death Slayer" of High House War * Crump, 14th Army, aka Jamber Bole * Curdle, a spirit * Cutter, once Crokus of Darujhistan * Cuttle, 14th Army * Cynnigig, Jaghut, sister of Phyrlis, friend of Ganath D * Dancer, master assassin, co-founder of the Malazan Empire * Darpareth Vayd, Trade Mistress, Trygalle Trade Guild * Dassem Ultor, Imperial Malazan First Sword, reportedly killed outside Y'Ghatan * Deadsmell, Corporal, 14th Army * Dejim Nebrahl, a D'ivers T'rolbharal * Derudanith, original form of the name Derudan, (a member of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan) * Dessembrae, 'Lord of Tears' and Lord of Tragedy * Dessimbelackis, founder of the human First Empire, creator of Dejim Nebrahl * Draconus, Elder God, consort of Mother Dark * D'rek, God/Goddess of the Worm of Autumn * Dujek Onearm, Commander of Onearm's Host * Dunsparrow, Captain, Y'Ghatan city guard * Duiker, Imperial Historian attached to the Malazan 7th E * Ebron, 14th Army * Edgewalker, an inhabitant of Kurald Emurlahn * Eloth, an Eleint * Envy, Soletaken sorceress * Ephras, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Eres'al, a progenitor spirit who haunts Bottle * Exent Hadar, Commander of marines aboard the Malazan Jakatakan Fleet F * Faradan Sort, Captain, 14th Army, originally from Korelri * Fear Sengar, Tiste Edur warrior, brother to Rhulad Sengar * Feather Witch, a Letherii slave * Felisin the Younger, refugee from Raraku * Fenar, a villager * Fener, the 'Boar of Five Tusks' * Fiddler/Strings, Sergeant, 14th Army * Filiad, a villager * Flashwit, 14th Army * Foreigner, a frequenter of Coop's Hanged Man Inn in Malaz City * Futhgar, Corporal in Onearm's Host G * Gall, Warleader, Khundryl Burned Tears * Galt, 14th Army * Gamet, Fist, 14th Army * Ganath, a Jaghut * Ganoes Stabro Paran, ex-Malazan Captain * Gear, Hound of Shadow * Gentur, twice-shipwrecked Malazan soldier * Gesler, Sergeant, 14th Army * Gethol, Jaghut, Herald of High House Chains * Gothos, Jaghut mage, father of Icarium * Grandmother of Bottle, his teacher of the elder forms of magic * Greyfrog, a demon * Grey Goddess, aka Poliel * Grizzin Farl, Elder God known as 'the Protector' * Grub, a foundling * Guano, 14th Army * Guardian of the Deadhouse, resident of Deadhouse, an Azath House * Gumble, critic of the artist Ormulogun * Gupp, 14th Army * Guthrim, one of four Seven Cities bandits H * Hanfeno, 14th Army * Hannan Mosag, Tiste Edur, once known as the 'Warlock King' * Hanno, 14th Army * Hanradi Khalag, Tiste Edur Preda * Harbyn, Corporal, 14th Army * Havok, a Jhag horse, ridden by Karsa Orlong * Hayrith, a villager * Heboric Ghost Hands, Destriant of Treach * Hedge, a Bridgeburner spirit * Hellian, Sergeant in the city guard of Kartool * Hood, King of High House Death, aka the 'God of the Dead' * Hormul, invisible wraith playing a game of Troughs in Smiley's * Hubb, Corporal, 14th Army * Hurlochel, an outrider in Onearm's Host I * Ibb, 14th Army * Ibra Gholan, a T'lan Imass * Icarium, a Jhag, aka 'Lifestealer' ; "Life Slayer" of High House War * Inashan, Captain of the Ugarat City Guards * Ipshank, infamous healer (referred to only)The Bonehunters, Chapter 20 * Iron Prophet, aka "King" Iskar Jarak * Iskaral Pust, a Magi of High House Shadow J * Jessa and Jessa, two village women * Jhelim, a villager * Joyful Union, champion scorpion, 14th Army * Jump, 14th Army K * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin * Kallor, 'High King' ; Reaver of High House Chains * Kalse, an Eleint * Karpolan Demesand, Merchant-Mage, Trygalle Trade Guild * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor warrior * K'azz D'Avore, Commander, Crimson Guard, enemy of the Malazan Empire * Kellanved, founder and first Emperor of the Malazan Empire * Keneb, Fist, Malazan division commander, 14th Army * Kindly, Captain, Ashok Regiment, 14th Army * King of Sepik, king of a Malazan principality * Kenryll'ah demon, proprietor/bouncer of Smiley's * Kilmandaros, Elder Goddess, obsessed with death and destruction * Kiska, bodyguard of Tayschrenn * Korbolo Dom, renegade Malazan Fist, ex-commander of the Whirlwind Legion * Koryk, 14th Army * Kribalah Rule, High Mage, aka 'Rule the Rude' * Krughava, Mortal Sword of the Perish Grey Helms * K'rul, Elder God, aka 'Maker of Paths' * Kruppe, a mastermind of Darujhistan * Kulat, a villager * Kulp, a cadre mage, 7th Army L * Laseen, Empress of the Malazan Empire * Legana Breed, T'lan Imass warrior * Leoman of the Flails, last leader of the rebellion * Limp, 14th Army * Lobe, 14th Army * L'oric, a High Mage of the rebellion * Lostara Yil, aide to the Claw Pearl * Lubben, hunchbacked gate keeper of Mock's Hold in Malaz City * Lutes, 14th Army M * Madan'tul Rada, Lieutenant, 14th Army * Mael, an Elder God of the Seas * Mallet, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Mallick Rel, conspiratorial Jhistal priest of Mael * Mammoltenan, original name of Mammot (a member of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan) * Manask, companion of Ipshank (referred to only) * Mappo Runt, a Trell * Masan Gilani, 14th Army * Master Investigator, investigated the deaths of everyone at the Kartool Temple of D'rek * Mathok, Seven Cities desert tribes' Warleader, Army of the Apocalypse * Maybe, 14th Army * Mayfly, 14th Army * Mebra, a spy master in Seven Cities * Minala, commander of the Company of Shadow * Moak, Sergeant, 14th Army * Moby, Mammot of Darujhistan's bhok'arala familiar * Mock, pirate king who ruled Malaz Island until usurped by Kellanved * Mogora, a D'ivers, associated with Ardata by Cotillion * Monok Ochem, a T'lan Imass bonecaster * Mosel, Sergeant, 14th Army * Mother of Nil and Nether, a Wickan ghost * Mother Dark, an Elder Goddess ; Queen of High House Dark * Mud, 14th Army * Mudslinger, a twice-shipwrecked Malazan soldier * Mule, mule ridden by Iskaral Pust * Murillio, courtier in Darujhistan N * Naval D'natha, a young girl in G'danisban, possessed (for a time) by Soliel * Nefarias Bredd (various spellings seen--e.g., 'Neffarias') * Nether, a Wickan witch with the Malazan Army * Nil, a Wickan warlock with the Malazan Army * Nimander Golit, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, son (or grandson) of Anomander Rake * Nisstar, Pardu Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Nok, Admiral, and Supreme Commander of the Malazan Imperial Fleet * Noto Boil, company healer in Onearm's Host * Nulliss, a villager O * Obo, a mage living in Obo's Tower in Malaz City * Olar Ethil, Soletaken T'lan Imass Bonecaster * Onrack the Broken, an unbound T'lan Imass * Oponn, Twin Jesters of Chance...the Lad pushes (i.e., bad luck), while the Lady pulls (i.e., good luck) * Ormulogun, an artist * Osseric, son of Father Light, father of L'oric, aka 'Lord of the Sky' * Othun Dela Farat, map-maker of reliable maps P * Palet, Cartheron Crust's First Mate on the ship Drowned Rat * Panek, member of Minala's Company of Shadow, calls Cotillion 'Uncle' * Pearl, a Claw, travelling with the 14th Army * Pella, 14th Army * Phaed, half-Tiste Andii/half-Human, daughter of Nimander Golit * Phyrlis, Jaghut, sister of Cynnigig, friend of Ganath * Picker, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Poliel, Goddess of Pestilence and Disease, sister of Soliel * Pores, Lieutenant, Ashok Regiment, 14th Army * Pormqual, High Fist, Malazan Seven Cities Army Q * Queen of Dreams, aka T'riss * Quick Ben, a High Mage in the 14th Army R * Raest, Jaghut guardian of Finnest House, an Azath House * Ramp, 14th Army * Ranal, Lieutenant, 14th Army * Rat, rodent 'scout' of Bottle, nicknamed "Y'Ghatan" * Reem, Corporal, 14th Army * Rhulad Sengar, Tiste Edur emperor of the Letherii Empire * Roach, Hengese lapdog, 14th Army * Robello, 14th Army * Rood, Hound of Shadow * Rove, 14th Army * Run'Thurvian, Destriant of the Perish Grey Helms * Ruthan Gudd, Captain, 14th Army * Rynag, Captain, Untan Imperial Guard * Rythe Bude, Fist in Onearm's Host S * Saltlick, 14th Army * Samar Dev, a witch of Ugarat * Sandalath Drukorlat, Tiste Andii, wife of Withal * Sands, 14th Army * Sathbaro Rangar, Arapay warlock * Saur Bathada and Kholb Harat, Tiste Edur warriors * Saygen Maral, Claw * Saylan'mathas, past General of the Nemil * Scabandari Bloodeye, Soletaken Tiste Edur Eleint * Scalissara, 'Goddess of Olive Oil' in Y'Ghatan * Scant, 14th Army * Scillara, refugee from Raraku * Sedara Orr, Client, Trygalle Trade Guild * Selv, wife of Fist Keneb * Senny, 14th Army * Septhune Anabhin, Priest of Poliel * Shadowthrone, King of High House Shadow, (aka Ammanas) * Sha'ik, 'Chosen One', title used in Seven Cities * Shan, Hound of Shadow * Shard, Corporal, 14th Army, brother of Sinn * Shortnose, 14th Army * Silanah, an Eleint * Silchas Ruin, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint * Sinn, 14th Army * Skinner, member, Crimson Guard * Smiles, 14th Army * Sobelone, Sergeant, 14th Army * Soldier of High House Death * Soliel, Goddess of Health, sister of Poliel * Sormo E'nath, a Wickan warlock * Sorrel Tawrith, enemy of the Malazan Empire * Sorrit, an Eleint * Spindle, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Spite, a Soletaken and sister to Lady Envy * Squint, Malazan archer at Aren * Sradal Purthu, ex-Y'Ghatani priest of Poliel * Sribin, Priest of Poliel, spy for Mebra * Stacker, Corporal, 14th Army * Stebar, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Steth and Aystar, 'warrior' children (siblings) in Minala's Company of Shadow * Stonefinder, Anibar tribesman, kin of Boatfinder * Stormy, Corporal, 14th Army * Storuk, a villager * Sturtho, a Claw * Surly, Mistress of the Claw under the old Emperor * Stuk, a villager * Sweetcreek, Captain in Onearm's Host T * Taffo, 14th Army * T'amber, Tavore's aide * Tak, an armourer in Malaz CityThe Bonehunters, Chapter 22 ♦ * Tanakalian, Shield Anvil of the Perish Grey Helms * Taralack Veed, a Gral and agent of the Nameless Ones * Tarr, Corporal, 14th Army * Tavore, Adjunct, Commander of the Fourteenth Army * Tavos Pond, 14th Army * Taxilian, an interpreter, slave of the Tiste Edur * Tayschrenn, Malazan Imperial High Mage * Telorast, a spirit * Temper, Malazan veteran, frequenter of Coop's Hanged Man Inn in Malaz City * Temul, a Wickan Fist, Malazan division commander * Tene Baralta, Fist, Malazan division commander * The Three, immortal sorcerer kings of Shal-Morzinn * T'iam, Elder Goddess of the Eleint, aka 'Mother of all Dragons' * Thikburd, 14th Army * Thom Tissy, Sergeant, 14th Army * Throatslitter, 14th Army * Thyrss, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * T'morol, bodyguard of Mathok * Togg, with Fanderay, the Wolves of Winter ; "Lords of War" of High House War * Toles, 14th Army * Tomad Sengar, a Tiste Edur Preda, father of Rhulad Sengar * Topper, assassin, commander of the Claw * Torahaval Delat, a priestess of Poliel * Touchy, a city guard in Kartool, Twin to Brethless * Travalegrah, original form of the name Travale (a member of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan) * Traveller, powerful warrior, defender of Drift Avalii * Treach, the Tiger of Summer, 'Lord of War' ; the "Hunter" of High House War * Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur warrior, brother of Rhulad Sengar * Truth, 14th Army * Trynigarr, warleader of the Trell against the Nemil, (in Mappo Runt flashback) * Tugg, Sergeant, 14th Army * Tulip, Corporal, 14th Army U * Udinaas, escaped Letherii slave of the Tiste Edur * The Unbound, 'seven' T'lan Imass of High House Chains * Unnutal Hebaz, Preda, Letherii Army * Urb, a city guard in Kartool * Urdan, a villager * Urko Crust, 'Old Guard' member * Uru Hela, 14th Army V * Varat Taun, captain under command of Twilight (Yan Tovis) * Vedor, Falah'd of Y'Ghatan * Vole, Cartheron Crust's crow's nest lookout on the ship Drowned Rat W * Whiskeyjack, Sergeant of the Bridgeburners, Old Guard * Widdershins, 14th Army * Withal, was a Meckros blacksmith * Wraiths of Shadow, three 'customers' of Smiley's tavern in Malaz City, servants of Shadowthrone X-Y-Z * Yan Tovis, aka Twilight, Atri-Preda, commander of Letherii forces * Yorad, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:The Bonehunters